


See You Again

by Fiction_Therapy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BAMF Hermione Granger, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Harry & Hermione are Twins, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Little Shit, James & Lily are Amused, Lady Life - Freeform, Lord Death - Freeform, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Remus wants Chocolate, Sirius is Shooketh, Time Travel Fix-It, What were they thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Life is more than Logic: Life is Paradox, Life is Mystery.__________________________________________________________"So...you want us to say 'fuck you' to the laws of time travel, time magic & time paradoxes and travel around 20 years back in time to set things right.""Yes""WICKED!"
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes - Relationship, Minor Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, minor Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 316





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> 10 December 2019, Wednesday
> 
> Hello readers! This is my first fan-fic. I have never written anything before except for a few personal poems. I have the first two chapters written for this and I also have the outline for the next few. 
> 
> I’ll try my best to update weekly but that depends on various factors such as:  
> 1) My Laziness  
> 2) Writer’s Block  
> 3) Your Response ( hint hint - leave feedback)
> 
> This chapter includes some plot explanations & a bit (a lot) of storyline that I didn't want to include in the first chapter.  
> Please read it otherwise you won't clearly understand the story.  
> Happy Reading!

**NOTE: This is not the official chapter. It is just PLOT EXPLANATIONS. But don't skip it, it is important.**

First of all, I don’t plan to bash anyone… except DUMBLES & MOLLY. In my story he is an old coot who should keep his nose out of other peoples business.. he messed up lives in his thirst for power and control. Molly is sickeningly sweet, a control freak, biased and overbearing.

I don’t hate Ron, he was a good friend (… mostly) in the books. But in my story he is lazy, has an emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon and is a jealous immature prat who has no sense of responsibility whatsoever.

I hate how the movies portrayed Ginny so lets not go there (… I don’t want to rant here) but in my story she grows up listening to fictional stories about the great boy-who-lived and develops a girly crush that soon turns into an unhealthy obsession.

keeping in mind the above factors, lets clear up somethings, In my story:

**[THE TIMELINE OF MY STORY]**

**First Year** \- Harry thinks Ron is a prat for making Hermione cry… he understands her feelings as he has been bullied his whole life… So Harry goes to save her from the troll and Ron tags along because he wants praise.

 **Second Year** \- Pretty self-explanatory, Ron just thinks of Hermione as a machine for helping with his assingnments, Harry doesn’t interfere much because Hermione is a tad bit bossy and Ron is disrespectful but he does try to be the mediator between the two.

 **Third Year** \- Same old same old, Ron and Hermione fight about cats and rats… but Harry takes Hermione’s side so Ron gets jealous and sparks fire between the two when Hermione tells the professor about harry’s broom. They save Sirius together.

 **Fourth year** \- Hermione believes Harry when he says he didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire . The other people who believe him are Neville and Luna( she said “Hello Harry Potter, I believe you” and went her way). Cedric came around when Harry told him about the dragons, also he didn’t give harry a half-arsed hit.. he told him to listen to the egg under water and then him the password to the prefect's bathroom. Harry asked luna to the ball as a friend… she told him she never had friends, Harry knew how that felt so he told her that they were friends now… Ron was very disrespectful towards Padma but Harry and Luna had fun ( well…apart from the dancing). Ron and Hermione fought but Harry wasn’t there for most of it, he had gone to escort Luna back to the dorms. When he came back he saw Ron storming off angrily and Hermione crying he rushed to her and held her while she cried.(Harry thought they were fighting because they liked each other: he was angry she went with someone else, she was angry he didn’t ask her first, Harry didn’t want to interfere in that so he kept quiet)Also Harry never had a crush on Cho, he was crushing on Cedric.

 **Fifth Year** \- Harry was traumatised by Cedric's death… Hermione sent him a letter through muggle post telling him that she was forbidden to tell him anything and they had placed a jinx around everyone so that none of the kids could give him information.. Sirius sent him many letters they talked about anything and everything, Hermione regularly sent letters to keep him company. Harry taught the DA got hours and hours of detentions with Umbridge, Hermione healed his hand as best as she could and he never said a word about it to Sirius because then he would have personally turned up to tear the bitch apart limb by limb, Hermione could understand his reasoning so she didn’t say anything either.They went to save Sirius, Luna and Neville came along ( “because you are my friend Harry James Potter” ,“yeah, mine too”). Ginny and Ron tagged along for fame and praise). When the brains attacked Ron he jumped out of the way and Hermione got caught up. When Sirius fell through the veil Harry let out a heart wrenching shriek. Hermione was hit by a curse and fainted. Voldie showed up, tried to posses Harry, failed and made his escape.

 **Sixth Year** \- A green jealousy monster ( or whatever that was) rose in harry’s chest whenever he saw ginny with someone else. Hermione cried when she saw Ron with Lavender, attacked him with birds (that was fun), Harry let her cry on his shoulder. Harry kissed Ginny after they won the match and then they were kn a relationship (yes, love potion). The vial Felix Felicis was used in 3 parts - to get information from Slughorn ( by God, that scene was hilarious), to go to the cave with dumbledore and lastly by Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron for battling death eaters. Dumbles died, Harry broke up with Ginny so that she wont be targeted.

 **Seventh Year** \- On the run looking for Horcruxes, Ron lashes out, Hermione stays. The dance happens (yes I ship harmony but this story doesn’t have that, but the scene is so beautiful, comforting you friend when they are down, finding little moments of happiness and hope, once my friend was sad so I put on a song and slow danced to it it actually helped calm her down anyway it’s a magnificent scene platonic or not) Also, slowly the love potions wear out Ron does not come back, he is a git. Harry and Hermione get captured and tortured and escape along with Luna Ollivander and Griphook with Dobby’s help. Ron is not at Shell Cottage, he’s at the Burrow. Battle is going on, Hermione and Harry go to the chamber, Neville and Luna go for the diadem… They save Draco from the fiendfyre. Voldie asks Harry to surrender.

** _(This next part is partially my own and partially copied from the book)_ **

Harry goes to the forest, hermione walks with him, hand in hand. He uses the Resurrection Stone.

James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley’s.

Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry and Hermione had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

Remus was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings.

Lily’s smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to them, and her green eyes, so like his, took in their faces hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at them enough.

“You both have been so brave.”

Hermione was shocked at being addressed. Harry could not speak, he just wanted to stand there and look at her forever, and that would be enough.

“We are so proud of you.” said James, looking tenderly at both of them.

“Does it hurt?”

the childish question had fallen from Harry’s lips before he could stop it. Tears escaped Hermione’s eyes and travelled down her cheeks.

“Dying? Not at all,” said Sirius. “Quicker and easier than falling asleep.”

“And living?” Hermione asked in a choked voice.

Lily and James looked distraught. Sirius was no better.

“Painful,” said Remus. “But life goes on.”

“Hermione, darling you’ve been so strong,” James said in a hoarse voice. “You were there when we couldn’t be.”

Hermione burst out in tears and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry himself broke into tears at the familiar action. Hermione broke apart and wiped his tears.

Harry looked towards the marauders, “You’ll stay with me?” he asked hopefully.

“Until the very end,” said James.

“They won’t be able to see you?” asked Harry.

“We are part of you,” said Sirius in a quiet voice. “Invisible to anyone else.”

Harry looked at his mother. “Stay close to me,” he breathed.

He dropped the Stone to the ground.

Hermione desperately kissed him on the forehead and let go. Her eyes closed.

Remus and Lily set off with Harry. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Harry was gone. She fell to the ground crying with grief at losing her best friend, her brother.

“I- I can’t,I can’t,” she choked out in between sobs.

James couldn’t for the life of him figure out a way to comfort her.

Sirius bent down to her level and said in a firm voice, “Hermione, honey look at me,” When she looked up, he continued, “The ones who love us never really leave us, you can always find them in here.” he said placing his hand above his heart. She smiled a little upon hearing the familiar words.

“Get up lioness, there’s work to be done,” said James.

She looked at them with determination in her eyes.

She stood up with shaky legs, her eyes fell on the Stone and she picked it up. “Can I be selfish for once?” she asked looking towards James.

“Yes” he replied easily.

She nodded, pocketed the Stone and strode out of the forest.

___________________________________________________________

Voldemort had raised his wand. He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

Harry woke up in a very bright place.He sat up and realised that he was naked. As soon as the thought came to his mind a set of robes appeared on the ground, he thankfully grabbed them and slipped them on.

He also felt very light, as if a burden had been taken away from his shoulders, that must’ve been because of the soul piece he thought. that meant he wasn’t a Horcrux anymore.

Belatedly, he examined his surroundings and came to the conclusion that this bright and clean place was actually King’s Cross Station.

A train approached slowly, Harry shrugged and boarded the train. And once more, everything was gone.

When he became conscious again he was being carried in large arms, he could hear loud sobbing. Hagrid was carrying him. They came to a stop, Harry kept his eyes shut as a new voice came to his senses.

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” Voldemort gloated.

“NO!” The terrible scream came from Minerva McGonagall, no one could have thought her capable of producing such a sound.

“HARRY!” The scream of agony that escaped Hermione gave everyone goosebumps. “NO, No… LET ME GO!” She shrieked at the person holding her back.

[ Hereafter the battle is fought, Grawp shows up, the house-elves arrived being led by Kreacher, Harry duels Voldie and he falls to the ground in a heap.]

The few hours after that were blurry, he does remember Hermione throwing herself at him, that was nice… he didn’t want to leave her alone.

Later he found himself in a room, at the Burrow, alone with Ginny, she said something about the war being over now, safe, marriage, family, children… But Harry was quickly coming to the realisation that he didn’t feel anything for her, she was as good a s a stranger, the idea of marrying her was… strange to say the least.

He told her as much, apologised and said they can’t be together, that he didn’t love her anymore and watched as her face morphed into an unhealthy red. Then the screaming started, but his attention snapped towards the floor above when a loud shout could be heard followed by two sets of footsteps.

He wasted no time and followed them downstairs.

Ron was standing there, with a hand on his cheek and a whiny expression on his face.

Hermione look MURDEROUS. He approached her calmly, “Hermione, love?”

She turned to him, he could see Ron moving behind him in his peripheral vision.

“He.Forcefully.Kissed.Me,” she said through clenched teeth. Harry saw RED.

“Now now, Hermione” Harry didn’t hear the rest of whatever explanation Mrs. Weasley was giving, he turned around and punched Ron so hard in the face that he fainted.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who had followed him down, gasped in horror, the woman was about to say something but Harry interrupted her. “ We’re leaving, Kreacher will be hear to collect our stuff.”

“There’s no need I have everything in my bag.” Harry held out his hand to her which she grabbed without hesitation and they dissaperated.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 December 2019
> 
> Aaand I’m back! Also this is NOT a chapter ( sorry ). 
> 
> There’s gonna be some info that I wanted to make clear.
> 
> [Also Harry is going to be male for the first few (probably just 1st and 2nd) chapters, he was born a female and will eventually become a female as the story progresses.]
> 
> I have added pictures of the cast at the end: Harry (female), Hermione (as Harry’s twin), James, Lily, Sirius & Remus.

I can’t believe I didn’t address the marauders or Snape’s hatred towards marauders & griffindors and his ‘love’ for Lily previously,anyways here goes:

Severus was is not a brave man. He was selfish, biased and bitter.The way he acted towards Hermione was unacceptable and totally unprofessional. Why was he so disrespectful towards her? Because she was an intelligent muggleborn from Griffindor like Lily. Why did he loath Harry? Because he looked like can exact copy of James Potter, and he was therefore a pampered prince, never mind the fact that he was Lily’s son too, never mind the fact that he grew up in Petunia’s ‘care’, the same Petunia who hated her own sister for being different.

Keeping the issue of Harry and Hermione, we have Neville Longbottom, the boy who was chucked out a window because the wanted him to perform accidental magic, and he did, he bounced off, but what if he hadn’t… he was given his father wand, he was expected to be like his father, why? Yes it’s understandable that Augusta lost her son and wanted her grandson to honour him, but to thrust such expectations upon a little boy is not acceptable. Then Neville goes to Hogwarts and the expectations just keep rising and to meet a teacher ( should he even be called that) like Snape… If a student is not performing well teachers often adopt the method of tough love, but they don’t berate them for breathing wrong, a teacher shouldn’t become a child’s wort fear.

And no he wasn’t protecting Harry, he was saving his own slimy arse, he had to vow this to Dumbledore so that he could be saved from Azkaban.

Now to his hatred towards the marauders, he hated them with such a passion that it transformed into loathing anything and everything thats related to them. He is a person who cannot take a simple prank for what it is, and can’t get over the fact that a girl chose someone other than him, and then goes ahead and takes out his frustration and bitterness on countless children who weren’t even born. I don’t believe for a second that the memories Harry saw in the pensieve were real, the man is a skilled legilimens & occlumens, so its easy for him to make fake memories, the marauders were not bullies, they pranked everyone from the students to the headmaster, but severus snape is too bitter to differentiate between bullying and harmless pranking.

He manipulates Lily into seeing the marauders as self-centred, privileged prats…

Sirius Black was not privileged, his family practically abandoned him the day he was sorted to Griffindor and called him a blood-traitor, he received regular letters from his dear mother that made his hands tremble. His father just doesn’t care and now his little Reggie hates him too because that woman is keeping constant vigilance on him and for every little mistake he gets berated and punished.

Remus Lupin goes through hell and back.The human anatomy is very different from a wolf’s anatomy, so every month when the full moon rises, Remus Lupin goes through unimaginable pain as his body rearranges itself to become Moony. He still smiles and laughs, is compassionate, kind and carries around chocolate in his pockets in case he encounters a homesick firstie.

James Potter was not self-centred, he was a brilliant friend, loyal to a fault and fiercely protective. He was the mother hen of the marauders, he wanted his friends to feel safe and protected and loved even if the whole world was against it. He desperately wanted to give his wife a chance to escape with their son, he ran to face Voldemort in the hope that they could live.

* * *

  1. Lily and James get together before the term for seventh year starts.
  2. Snape called Lily a mudblood in 5th year after which he ceased to exist for her.
  3. Marauders didn’t bully/target Snape.
  4. Snape figures out about Remus’ lycanthropy mid fifth year.
  5. Remus didn't marry Tonks, (I absolutely love Teddy but sorry he's not a part of my story).
  6. Peter doesn't deserve to be a marauder, he is a fucking traitor.
  7. Also Sirius never confused Harry with James & always called him by his correct name.



* * *

List of scars that Harry and Hermione have that can’t be cured because the are cursed:

HARRY-

  1. Lightning Bolt - on Forehead above right eye - Avada Kedavra / Soul piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle
  2. Puncture wounds - upper Right forearm - Basilisk Fang
  3. Jagged scar cause by slicing of skin - inner Left forearm - Ritual dagger used in 4th year by Peter Pettigrew
  4. I must not tell lies - dorsal side of Left hand - Blood Quill, 5th year detentions with Dolores Umbridge
  5. I will not break rules - dorsal side of Right hand - Blood Quill, 5th year detentions with Dolores Umbridge
  6. Oval shaped scar - middle of the chest - Caused by Horcux latching itself to the skin while on the run



HERMIONE-

  1. Faint Markings - dorsal side of Left hand - Blood Quill, 5th year detention with Umbridge
  2. Swirls - Right forearm - caused from the Tentacles of the Brains at the DoM in 5th year
  3. long Cut - Right side of throat - Cursed dagger used by Bellatrix Lestrange while on the run
  4. Mudblood - inner Left forearm - Cursed dagger used by Bellatrix Lestrange while on the run



* * *

Here we are, the pictures of the cast, hopefully I have done this correctly, if not lemme know... 

* * *

So I need a little help...

When Harry becomes Heather should the middle named be changed or not?

It's either going to be Heather James Potter or Heather Josephine Potter

( Josephine means addition to family)

plss help, I can't decide.

Toodles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any confusion, sorry in advance and don’t hesitate to ask or leave a review.
> 
> The first (proper) chapter of the story will be up by 15/16 Dec. 
> 
> P.S. I hope you liked the characters, I looked for days and made several changes and this was the final product. They are just how I wanted them to look in my story, so I'm very happy.


	3. Here We Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!  
> Just to be clear ( as I feel that there were some confusions while looking through the comments section) Everything that I have stated in the Preface and Bonus apply to my fic only, I have not stated my opinion about a character or situation, It’s just the backstory for my fic.  
> Sorry for the confusion ( if there was any).

**Chapter 1**

> We Were Chosen To Be The New Beginning
> 
> Here We Stand At The Genisis
> 
> As The World Is Awakening
> 
> Here We Stand At The Genesis
> 
> A New Day Will Start Again
> 
> We'll Start Again

* * *

**5 July 1998, 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' Room**

Harry James Potter was kind-hearted. But if one would have told him that his best friend, Hermione Jean Granger would decline the role of Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he would have outright laughed in your face. If you’d have told him that his sister in all but blood would not even complete her education from school, he would’ve politely escorted you to St. Mungo’s and gotten you a bed next to Lockhart.

But things changed, the _war_ happened. And now it’s not so unbelievable that Hermione didn’t want to go back. Even the thought of going back to Hogwarts made him shudder. It had been two months since the Battle of Hogwarts, the school was repaired and the new term would start in September. But they couldn't get the image of death and destruction out of their heads. It was too _painful_.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Molly had rushed them all to the Burrow. Fred’s funeral took place the next day, Percy was inconsolable but George was far worse. His shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes a dull brown, missing the mischievous glint that usually lit them up. And once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.

That evening, Ginny had taken him to her room, she was in the middle of her ‘lets get married’ speech when he told her that he didn’t feel the way he did before. Harry could see the anger on her face, but before she could explode he heard Hermione shout. Harry had rushed downstairs to see her murderous glare aimed at Ron who was shrinking away from her. She had turned towards him - shaking with anger and spoke through clenched teeth that the brat had kissed her forcefully. Harry would never regret turning around and punching the wanker right in the face.

He had taken enough of Ron’s shit friendship and didn’t want to even see his face ever again. Year after year of constant fighting, defending himself and forgiving the git for mistreating both him and Hermione. He had finally had enough, and would gladly punch the ungrateful brat again if he _dared_ to look at Hermione wrong.

She was the only family he had left, everyone else had been _snatched_ away from him.

The war had caused many deaths, he remembered their faces perfectly, little _Colin_ following him around school with his camera, _Lavender_ and her obnoxious magazines, _Moody_ and his Merlin-damned ways of teaching them Constant Vigilance, _Cedric_ who was becoming a good friend had died too young, _Kingsley’s_ booming laugh, _Fred_ with his mischievous smile was another tragedy to add to the list that had begun with the murder of his parents. But thinking about his parents death didn’t cause him pain, just longing for something that could have been.

 _Remus_ , the charismatic man was a great professor and mentor to him, he gave the best advice, understood his fears but let him be his own person. He gave him and Hermione chocolates everyday in third year after that dementor incident. He had a soothing presence even with the snarky comments, and was a fun person to be around. It truly hurt that he had died. The last connection to his parents. One of the strongest yet kindest men he knew.

And Sirius… _oh Sirius_. The man was snatched away from him, taken before his time and it _hurt_. It had been two years but it still made him choke on air, his heart burned with grief and he could feel the tears running down his face. Sirius… for the first time in his life harry could talk to someone without a care of being judged or abandoned. He prioritised Harry’s safety above his own and his happiness above literally anything else.

And now it was just him and Hermione. Harry sat up in his bed, wiped off the tears and cast tempus, it was six in the morning. His sleeping patterns had been off since the past few months and he was also feeling exhausted most of the time on top of being weirdly clumsy.

Hermione thought it was because of being on the run for almost an year and then his significant use of magicduring the final battle. But she was not clumsy or off-balance or tired all the time, why was it affecting him differently?

A sharp knock on the door got him out of his musings, “Harry are you up?” He flicked his hand to open the door and let the witch in.

A few days after settling in Grimmauld Place they had figured that they didn’t really need their wands for basic spells. Hermione was excited to say the least. She had stayed in the Black Family Library the whole day and found everything she could about wandless magic. After a few days of rest, they had started a routine: one hour physical exercise, one hour meditation and forty-five minutes to practice higher level spells wandlessly.

“Good morning honey-bear,” she sang teasingly and handed him a cup of tea. He maturely stuck out his tongue at her. She replied with a roll of her eyes, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” he lied. She saw right through it, “Honestly, why do you even try?”

“How do you just know when I am lying?” he asked the girl, genuinely curious. “The same way you do, ” she replied with a shrug. They drank their tea in silence and he once again got lost in memories.

* * *

**10 June 1998, 12 Grimmauld Place, Library** _[flashback]_

Harry nudged the door open, the room that housed the infamous Black Family Library was surprisingly well lit, unlike the rest of the house, but it did make sense to have good lighting in the library.

The ceiling was _enchanted_ , just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was currently portraying the clear night sky. The detailed craftsmanship on the ornate wooden shelves was to be admired. The shelves were symmetrically scattered across the whole room, and the furthermost shelf covered the entire wall. On the other side of the room, at the centre of the wall was a black marble fireplace. Beside that was a cabinet stocked with ink, quills and parchment. Some tables and chairs were placed right in front of it. On their opposite side sat four comfortable armchairs with a small round table in the middle.

Unlike the rest of the house, the library was… _welcoming_.

Harry could understand why libraries were like a home to Hermione. He felt the same way when he was little. Once he ran to the library when Dudley was chasing him. But little Duddikins never set foot in the library, so it became Harry’s safe haven. That’s how he was introduced to the world of books and he loved it. Until he met Ron that is. It was like the Dursley’s all over again, he had to dumb himself down to keep Ron happy. Sue him for being a naive eleven year old wanting approval from his first human friend!

Harry shook his head and moved towards the sofa where she was sitting. Her curly hair were pulled back into a messy bun and she was comfortably tucked under a blanket, reading a heavy looking book. With a small smile on his face Harry walked towards her.

“Hello,” he boomed, Hermione jumped in her seat and let out a squawk of indignation. “Hi,”she huffed as she tucked back a loose strand of hair. Harry let out a cheerful laugh and moved to sit down, only to loose his balance and fall. Needless to say, Hermione was the one laughing this time.

“Don’t laugh Mione,” he pouted. “I just keep loosing my balance,” he stated picking himself up carefully and sitting on his sofa.

They had their designated sofas. There were four. He always sat on the one opposite Hermione’s, next to her was Remus’ and Sirius used to take the one next to him. The library was their escape from the madness of having all Order members around. The four of them used to sneak there, eat snacks, play games, read books or just simply talk. There were a few pictures on the mantelpiece. Fleur took them when she came to send them to bed once. One with him and Hermione, one of Padfoot and Moony and one of all four of them.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry you literally tripped on your own foot." 

"Did not!" he said affronted.

"Did too," she sang.

He sighed in defeat and added, “ I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Hermione closed her book and turned to him with her full attention, “What is it?”

“Well… I’ve been thinkingabout your parents,” he admitted. “You must be missing them, but now the war is over and we’re settled here, I was thinking we could bring them back.”

Hermione was looking at him wide eyed, she was opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, “Now don’t even think that I’m gonna let you go by yourself. Yes, I know that you can take care of yourself but I want to be there for you, so I’m coming with you,” he finished seriously.

Harry belatedly realised that Hermione was looking away and was probably trying to hide tears.

“Hermione?”

“It’s nothing, really I’m fine,” she mumbled.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

“No, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Harry let out a sigh and spoke firmly, “Hermione, when I was a kid I wanted one thing, just the one, a _family_. You know, someone who would care and someone who I could care for. You know that I trust you with my life and I know that you would never leave me. You have been right beside me at every step and every turn.”

He got up and crouched in front of her. “ I mean, we’ve broken every single rule at Hogwarts,” he remarked with a fond smile. “You were there for me when no one else was and you were there even when you knew I was being stupid, you were there at every single quidditch match just to support me, heck you told who we thought was a criminal that he’d have to go through you to get to me, which by the way is unacceptable, you aren’t allowed to do that _ever_ again,” he stated firmly.

“I was so stupid that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. The family that I desperately wished for was right beside me the whole time. I had you… to tell me when I was being stupid, to boss me around, to remind me that we were in school and I had to actually study, to stand up for me, to protect me, generally being a bad-ass and punching a Malfoy, riding hippogriffs and dragons, fighting Death-Eaters and destroying Horcruxes, you were there _until the very end_ Hermione,” he spoke sincerely.

“That’s why when we came here and you asked how bad it actually was at the dursley’s I told you everything. I told Dumbledore, he didn’t do anything about it. I liked Remus and wanted to tell him, but you know him, he would have blamed himself for my suffering. There was no question about telling Sirius, he’d have gone on a killing spree and I didn’t want him to end up in Azkaban again,” he frowned.

“Point is, you’re not fine and I’m definitely gonna worry about it. You’re my sister and I’m not gonna let this go until you tell me what happened.”

Harry finally looked towards her, eyes shiny and tear tracks running down her cheeks, he raised an eyebrow which was met with silence.

“Hermione say something,” he pleaded.

“Oh for the love of Merlin,” she responded, wiping her face. And before he knew it he was being hauled up onto the sofa. She tucked the blanket around them, took a deep breath and started, “I- Harry we cant restore my parents’ memories, I lied, I didn’t use an obliviate on them. I used a potion from one of Dumbledore’s book. Obliviate locks memories to a place within the mind that is out of reach for the person and leaves behind either a hazy-looking fake memory or blank spaces in the memory. The potion I used erased their memory of me permanently and replaced it with their new identity,” she confessed, looking down as if expecting to be scolded. What she did not expect was Harry’s soft ‘ _but why?_ ’. She took a deep breath, “I haven’t been entirely truthful about life at home. I don’t know how but I remember that day very clearly. I was around two years old, my first incident of accidental magic,” she let out a small smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I summoned a story book to myself. Unfortunately my parents saw it, and they thought I was some demon, they-” she gulped and mumbled something lowly. “Pardon?” Harry frowned, she moved to settle her head on his shoulder, held onto his arm tightly and whispered, “They tried to… _get rid of me_.”

Harry had gone completely still, “Get rid of you how?” He demanded.

“Harry, it doesn’t-”

“No,” he cut her off, “Tell me, what did they do?”

“They tried to burn me-”

Harry could feel the temperature rising in the room, his magic was reacting, it curled around her in an invisible protective shield. Hermione held his face in her hands, “Harry listen to me, please calm down. I’m here, aren’t I? And I’m safe. My magic saved me that day, they were too scared to try anything after that. They just left me alone… I lived with them, they gave me food and clothes, sent me to school but other than that they didn’t care, not even about my grades. They just didn’t care about what happened to me or in my life, we were like strangers living under the same roof. They hated me but hey it wasn’t as bad as yours, they didn’t hit me or starve me. You told Dumbledore but didn’t get any help, do you really think the wizarding world would have helped me?”

* * *

**Present Day, Sirius' Room**

He was whirled back from his memories when he felt a sting on his arm. _Ouch!_ Hermione was sitting in front of him cross-legged. “Why would you do that?” he whined. “You weren’t listening,” she smirked.

“We have letters,” she stated, “from Gringotts.” Harry looked at her quizzically and she handed him the letter, it had the official Gringotts seal on it. He reached into his bedside drawer and took out a silver, ornate letter opener with the initials S.O.B. He shrugged at Hermione’s raised eyebrow, “Been lying around, might as well use it.”

“Alright then, what does it say?”

Mr. Potter

There have been some interesting developments here at Gingotts pertaining to your inheritance, among other things.

We request your presence at our London Branch in Diagon Ally on the 10th of July 1998 at 10 am. A joint meeting for you and your friend has been set up with your account manager.

The situation is confidential therefore the details are not included in this letter, all will be disclosed at the meeting.

SiverBlade

[Assistant to Potter Family Account Manager]

P.S.This letter is a Potkey authorised by Gringotts that can ensure that you and your companion reach us safely.

Activation word - ‘galleon’

Harry looked up from the letter looking majorly confused, “That’s pretty vague.” Hermione snickered at his expression, “Lets read mine.”

Ms. Granger

There have been some interesting developments here at Gringotts pertaining to your inheritance, among other things.

We request your presence at our London Branch in Diagon Alley on the 10th of July at 10 am.

We would like to add that since you are a friend of Mr. Potter and both of your situations are linked, we have set up a joint meeting with the Potter Family Account Manager.

The situation is confidential therefore the details are not included in this letter, all will be disclosed at the meeting.

SiverBlade

Assistant to Potter Family Account Manager

P.S. Mr Potter’s letter is a Portkey authorise by Gringotts using which you can safely travel to the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was very late in posting this chapter and I cannot apologise enough for it. Please keep supporting me through this journey as this is the first time I'm writing a fic. And I promise to try my very best to be regular with updates.  
> Until next time!
> 
> P.S. chapter title & song lyrics- Here We Stand, by Hidden Citizens, SVRCINA


	4. Take A Look At Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I know it has been a long time and I remember I promised to update regularly but life does get in the way. But hey I did come back with a 4k words chapter.  
> Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> BEHOLD : Gringotts Bank in all it's glory.

**Chapter 2**

> Long Live The Walls We Crashed Through
> 
> How The Kingdom Of Lights Shined Just For Me And You
> 
> Long Live All The Mountains We moved
> 
> I Had The Time Of My Life Fighting Dragons With You
> 
> You Held Your Head Like A Hero On A History Book Page
> 
> It Was The End Of A Decade But The Start Of An Age

* * *

**10 July 1998, Diagon Alley**

They landed directly in front of Gringotts. Well, Hermione landed, Harry, on the other hand, had been plummeted into the ground.

He groaned, she laughed.

They turned around to face the imposing, snowy-white building, which was a contrast to the rest of the dull alley. A few shops were open. There was a fair amount of witches and wizards going around but it just wasn’t the same wondrous place as it had been before the war. People were still afraid that Volde- uhm... He Who Must Not Be Named was not truly gone and were too paranoid to get out of the safety of their homes.

They walked up the stone steps in unison and reached the bronze doors. The guard-goblin, wearing a bronze badge - indicating that he was a part of the security, sneered up at them before letting them through. They walked inside and came face to face with a pair of silver doors, with words engraved on them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

_Well it's a little too late to take heed of this warning, isn’t it?_ He thought.

Hagrid’s voice rang in his mind, _‘Yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it’_.

He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked towards Hermione. She looked at him with such an innocent smile that he would have believed it, if not for the mischievousness sparkling in her eyes. Harry adored this playful and mischievous side of her.

The doors swung open and his hold on Hermione's waist tightened. He could feel how tense she was. His eyes darted around the massive, empty hall looking for possible danger. Her grip on her bracelet tightened.

After coming to the conclusion that the Goblins were too proud to make an excuse and lure them out to attack them, they decided that they would attend the meeting. But they weren't stupid. They had lived through a war. Naturaly they had a few escape plans in mind. _First,_ the bracelets that they had turned into portkeys. Yes, they were illegal and definitely won't work inside the bank but once outside they'd be transported to Grimmauld safely. _Second,_ Kreacher was now loyal to him, so if they needed an out, he would be just one 'pop' away. It was fascinating, the way house-elf magic worked, no ward could ever stop a house-elf if their master called for them. Most Purebloods these days either don't know about this or just won't make use of it, because 'Merlin forbid they rely on such Filth'. Their _third_ and final idea was to not give the Goblins any more reason to want to kill them. So they went into the infamous Black Family Library and devoured every book about Wizarding Culture, Tradition and Customs. They learnt 3 things about interacting with Goblins. _One,_ be polite and show basic curtesy. Goblins don't care much about formal greetings like Purebloods do. _Two,_ no small talk. _Three,_ nothing will be done for free.

So when a Goblin wearing a silver badge indicating his rank, entered the hall, they pulled themselves together. Hermione spoke in a clear, confident and respectful voice, "Well Met, Assistant Goblin I am Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry James Potter. We are here to attend a meeting with the Potter Family Account Manager."

The pointy-faced Goblin had a look of astonishment on his face, at the polite greeting, for a passing second. He got over it quick enough, "Well Met Miss Granger, Mr Potter; I am SilverBlade, assistant to the Potter Family Account Manager. I shall be escorting you to his office."

They followed the Goblin through a long, well lit corridor until they reached a door with a golden plaque that read 'Head Goblin'. SilverBlade let them in, bowed to the Goblin sitting behind the ornate desk and left.

"Well Met, Mr Potter, Miss Granger.Please take a seat."

"Greetings HeadGoblin," Harry gave a polite nod while Hermione curtsied.

"I am IronClaw, the HeadGoblin at Gringotts, London branch and also your new Family Account Manager." 

"If you don't mind me asking, What happened to the previous one?" he spoke cautiously.

"Not at all Mr Potter, he has been executed for treason," he replied casually. "Now, before we go any further, would you be so kind to show me your vault keys for identification?"

They gave him a polite nod and held out their respective keys. "Well, that seems to be in order," he said after examining the keys. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger I would like to apologise for sending you such a vague letter. We didn't want the wrong hands to get hold of the information that I'm about to disclose."

"We understand, but please do call us Harry and Hermione," he said sincerely and Hermione politely nodded in approval.

"Of course Harry, you may refer to me by first name as well. Moving on to more pressing matters, your previous account manager has been executed for thievery, accepting bribes and deliberate miscommunications. As a token of apology Gringotts Nation pardons you both for breaking in and rewards you with 100k Galleons as compensation. However you will have to pay 5000 Galleons for damage to our property."

"I'd like to extend my thanks to the Goblin Nation, and I'm willing to pay for the damage I caused," replied Harry.

"Now, let me explain why I set up this meeting." He waited for their nods and began, "Typically when a witch or wizard dies, their will are read on the seventh day of their demise. But in your case, your parents' wills were sealed by gringotts as you- the sole heir, were still a minor. But when you became emancipated-"

"Emancipated.When?" Hermione questioned.

IronClaw snarled and flicked through a folder furiously," This here states that you became legally emancipated on 31 October 1994. Your magical guardian didn't inform you of this?"

"No, I wasn't informed of this. How did I become emancipated?" Harry asked confused.

"More importantly who is his magical guardian?" Hermione questioned.

IronClaw took a few deep breaths to calm his anger. Never in Goblin history did a client be wronged in such a way by their manager.

"I would like to apologise Mr Potter. All of this information should have been provided to you by that foul, traitorous goblin. He should be glad that he is dead and doesn't have to face my wrath. As to how you became emancipated- The Goblet of Fire is an ancient magical artefact which was enchanted to let only 'of age' people participate. Yet your name came out and you were made to participate due to a legally binding contract signed by the Minister of Magic and your magical guardian. This led to your legal emancipation. As for your question Hermione, Harry's magical guardian should have been allotted by Lord and Lady Potters' wills. But they were sealed and the ministry did not allow us to open their wills. They assigned your guardianship to Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was my magical guardian!?" Harry was shocked.

"There is more," said IronClaw gravely.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

"When a person makes a Will, a sheet of parchment with a list of the recipients is attached to it. The current address of all recipients is magically updated on that list. When Harry became emancipated, the Official Will of Lord and Lady Potter came forth. But GripSpade, your previous manager kept it hidden. Recently when he was executed, I , as HeadGoblin reviewed all his work which is when I came across their Will. After seeing the recipient list , there is reason to question your parentage Miss Granger.

"My parentage? I'm sorry I- I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hermione was so confused.

"It was most curious when I found your name listed Miss Granger," IronClaw spoke calmly, "But what was more shocking was that your name was written down to be given the Potter Family Ladyship while Harry was to be given Heirship."

Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out why Hermione would be given the Potter Family Ladyship. Did his parents know her? but how? and even if they did know her , could they have been so close that she was given Ladyship?

Hermione was pretty sure her parents didn't know the Potters, they didn't want anything to do with the magical world and stayed as far as humanly possible. This prompted her to speak, "IronClaw there has to be a mistake. I am pretty sure my family didn't know the potters, why would they give me the Ladyship?"

Could it be that her family knew the Evans family? But even if they did, why give her the Ladyship?

Harry's mind was practically flooding with questions, but he had no idea where to start, what to ask.

IronClaw could understand their confusion, and so he offered a solution, "Inheritance test," he said, fishing out two parchments from his desk drawer. "You will have to let 3 drops of blood fall on this parchment. All will be clear then."

He waited patiently as Harry and Hermione looked at each other. It was intriguing to watch them have a silent conversation. A few moments later, they seemed to have come to a decision, Hermione turned to look at him and politely answered in the affirmative.

He smiled at them, not the kind that he showed when he was about to ruin someone, but the kind that he had reserved for family. He liked these two. The Potters were always respectful and in the short time that he had observed them, Harry and Hermione had proven themselves to be worthy of respect.

He took out two identical, ornate knives and handed them out. Harry went first, Hermione only a second behind him. They each let three drops of blood fall on their parchment. Hermione healed their cuts while Harry wandlessly cleaned the knives. It was a very calming experience, watching them work. They worked in perfect harmony, no words were said, no eye contact was made and yet their actions were synchronised.

IronClaw placed the knives back in his drawer. A few seconds later, both parchments flashed white indicating that the results were ready. He could not believe his eyes as he read their results- No child deserved to be treated in such manner! He desperately wanted to sink his claws in someone's throat. He summoned a glass of firewhiskey for himself and handed them Hermione's results first.

Name: _Hermione Jasmine Potter_

Birthdate: _31 July 1980_

Age: _17_

Blood Status: _Pure-Blood_

Gender: _Female_

**Parents**

Mother: _Lady_ _Lily Harmony Potter (née Evans)_

Father: _Lord_ _James Fleamont Potter_

** Siblings **

Magical Twin: _Heather Josephine Potter_

_(younger by 7 minutes)_

_ Soulmate: Information Blocked_

Magical Abilities: _Twin abilities - Blocked_

**God Parents**

Godmother: _Lady Pandora Lyra Lovegood_

Godfather: _Lord Franklin Julius Longbottom_

**Inheritance**

_Lady to the Most Noble House of Potter_ (birthright)

 _Lady to the Most Imperial House of LeFay_ (birthright) 

_Lady to the Imperial House of_ _Gryffindor_ (chosen by magic)

 _Heir to the Imperial House of Slytherin_ (familial right)

Tears were freely cascading down Hermione's cheeks. She stared at the results, unblinkingly. So much confusion, so many questions and... _hope._ Memories of that night in the Forbidden Forest, _' Both of you have been so brave'._

James _(her father?)_ had said she could be selfish, but could she hope? Harry. _Her sweet Harry_ , her brother? Her eyes grew wide when she realise, she scanned the parchment again and there it was - _Her twin sister, Heather Josephine Potter._

She looked towards Harry wide-eyed, only to find him looking towards her with such hope, adoration and love. They had said it to each other numerous times that they were family, only to find out it was actually true. But Hermione's heart shattered as she looked into Harry's eyes, he _(she?)_ had not realised it yet.

Harry, meanwhile, looked at IronClaw and whispered, fearing that this would all end if he spoke too loud, "Hermione is my sister?". He took a deep breath at his affirmative nod, then his brows furrowed, "But then who is Heath...-" he trailed off. No, NO! This couldn't be true... how? Harry could feel the panick rising within him, his heart-rate increased, his breathing sped, he could faintly hear someone calling out to him. His magic was begging to be let loose and lash out at anything and everything that lay in it's path, his emotions were suffocating him. He fainted.

Later when she would think about this, Hermione could point out the exact moment when Harry realised the truth. His eyes comically wide, thoughts running a mile a minute in his mind and so many questions that were trying to come out his lips. She could feel his tense magic, as if it was waiting to be let loose and wreak havoc. The panick was clear in his eyes. He fainted.

With shaky hands Hermione reached for the parchment with Harry's results. 

Name: _Heather Josephine Potter_

Birthdate: _31 July 1980_

Age: _17_

_Blood Status: Pure-Blood_

Gender: _Female_

**Parents**

Mother: _Lady_ _Lily Harmony Potter (née Evans)_

Father: _Lord_ _James Fleamont Potter_

** Siblings **

Magical Twin: _Hermione Jasmine Potter_

_(elder by 7 minutes)_

_Magical Soulmate: Connection blocked_

Magical Abilities: _Twin abilities Blocked_

**God Parents**

Godmother: _Lady Alice Elizabeth Longbottom_

Godfather: _Lord Xenophilius Altair Lovegood_

**Inheritance**

_Heir to the Most Imperial House of LeFay_ (birthright)

 _Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter_ (birthright)

 _Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ (by Will of previous Lord)

 _Lady to the Imperial House of Peverell_ (chosen by magic)

 _Lady to the Imperial House of Slytherin_ (right of Conquest)

For the first time in many years, Hermione didn't know what to do.All her life she wished her parents would care for her, love her, be proud of her. Only to come here and find out that they were not her parents at all.

James and Lily. Those beautiful, strong people were her real parents. _'Hermione, darling you have been so strong'_ _'We are so proud of you'_ They were proud of her. They loved her.

She was feeling so many emotions at the same time. The most prominent one being anger. She was separated from her family. Her parents were murdered by a psychopath. Her sister was put through years of slavery and abuse. She had an idea as to who did this and if it's true, then not even death could stop her from taking revenge.

Harry. A girl? She took a deep breath. Heather, her sister. Tears ran down her cheek. IronClaw had called a Goblin Healer who was pouring potions down his throat. His eyes slowly blinked oped and he looked towards her. His bright green eyes were wide, filled with tears, shock and fear. _'You were there when we couldn't be'_ _'_ _Get up lioness, there is work to be done'_ _._

She took a deep breath to collect herself, then turned towards the HeadGoblin, " IronClaw, I would like to request your Healer Services for my sister." Harry gave her a small smile.

"Very well, Miss Potter," Huh. Miss Potter. _Miss Hermione Jasmine Potter_. That would take some getting used to, but it sounded _beautiful_. 

"But, I suggest that you meet one as well," said IronClaw.

"Me, why?" she asked, confused.

"Well you don't really resemble your parents at all. I am quite sure there is a glamour charm on you as well."

At Hermione's affirmation, IronClaw called SilverBlade to escort the Potters to the Healing Chambers.

* * *

**Same Day, Healing** **Chambers, Gringotts**

The Healing chamber was a huge circular room that led to various other rooms. There was comfortable looking seating arrangements scattered artistically across the room. On one end was a fireplace, probably connected to the Floo Network. On the other side was a Goblin sitting behind a raised counter, scribbling away on a parchment. They followed SilverBlade to a black door with a sign that read 'HeadHealer'.

The room was well lit. There were three hospital beds, an ornate wooden desk, a bookshelf, a potions cabinet, a door that probably led to a private office and a fireplace. A Goblin wearing a Healers' robe entered the room and dressed them.

"Well Met, I am SharpClaw - HeadHealer at Gringotts and wife of IronClaw"

"Well Met Healer SharpClaw," Harry said politely.

"Now, I would like both of you to take a seat on the beds. I will be conducting a General Health Scan First. It will show me all illegal or unwanted Charms, Blocks and Potions that are currently upon your person. I will then purge you of all the Charms and Potions, the Blocks are tricky to work with and need to be given proper time to heal, otherwise it can lead to a magical outburst. After purging you I will ask you a few questions and conduct minor tests to better asses you situation. I will also be providing you with medication, which is mostly ion the form of potions. You will be allowed another appointment to remove the Blocks, if any. Understood?"

Harry and Hermione gave her a quick positive reply. SharpClaw was one strict Healer, not even Madam Pomfrey was that strict.

SharpClaw had asked her husband beforehand about her would-be patients. He had always been fond of the Potters. She couldn't blame him. She herself had been very fond them. Both of them had personally known James and Lily Potter. Both of them so intelligent, so powerful, yet they didn't have and ounce of snobbery. They were both so kind and compassionate. She and her husband were were both at Godrics Hollow on 31 July. Lily had refused to go to St. Mungo's for the delivery. She helped bring those two beautiful angels to the world.

And now they both looked so shaken up. Both of them had gone through so much together, she wanted to tear apart each and every person that caused harm to them. But she was nothing if not a professional. She calmed herself down and turned towards her patients.

She took Hermione’s Scan first. A little ball if light appeared above her head which transformed into a parchment. SharpClaw unfolded it to see the results.

_Hermione Jasmine Potter_

** Glamour Charm (At 2 days old) **

-Hair Colour100% change

-Eye Colour100% change

-Face & Body Structure 72% change 

**Magical Core Block (At 1 month old)**

50% blocked  \- 22% broken

**Magical Twin Abilities Block (At 2 days old)**

-Magical Power Sharing100% blocked 

-Twin Mind Magicks

100% blocked  -24% broken

** Potions **

Loyalty Potion (At 11 years old)

Trigger words

\- greater good

-light side

-Gryffindor

-order of the phoenix

-Weasley

Hatred Potion

Trigger words

-Slytherin

-dark magic 

-dark side

-Malfoy

Love Potion

Keyed to Ronald Weasley (At 15 years old)

Keyed to Ronald Weasley (At 16 years old)

Keyed to Ronald Weasley(At 17 years old)

SharpClaw was furious, Magical Core Block! Love potions!! She felt like killing someone. How dare they! To harm someone in such a manner... they should be burned alive. 

She  handed the results to hermione and started to prepare for the purge. She could see how angry the Potters were upon reading Hermione’s results. So she started to explain everything that she was doing to distract them. It always worked with James and Lily and she also told them this.

That got their attention. Both of them were now completely invested in what she was saying. She told them how in love their parents were. How they found out they were pregnant when Lily fainted during a meeting at Gringotts. And after that Lily simply refused to go to any other Healer. And they met her husband for the first time when she went to help with the delivery.

They asked her to call them by first name and she reciprocated. Hermione was about to ask something but she told her that she would answer all her questions later.

She handed Hermione a small vial with a blue-green potion, it could remove even the strongest of Glamour Charms.

As soon as she gulped it down she handed her a silvery potion which would flush out all unwanted potions from her body.

“Hermione, lie down, close your eyes and let the potions work.” She turned towards Harry, “Your turn,” she said waving her hand to get a Scan.

_ Heather Josephine Potter  _

**Gender Altering Potion ** (At 2 days old)

Female to Male 

_[_ _Reinforced_ _every year since first consumption]_

**Magical Core Block** (At 1 month old)

50% blocked

-30% broken

**Magical Twin Abilities Block ** (At 2 days old)

-Magical Power Sharing100% blocked 

-Twin Mind Magicks 100% blocked-24% broken

** Potions **

Loyalty Potion (At 11 years old) 

Trigger words 

\- greater good

-light side

-Gryffindor

-order of the phoenix

-Weasley

Hatred Potion (At 11 years old)

Trigger words 

-Slytherin

-dark magic 

-dark side

-Malfoy

Love Potion

Keyed to Ginerva Weasley (At 16 years old)

Keyed to Ginerva Weasley(At 17 years old)

“Alright then Harry, the silver potion will flush out all unwanted potions. This purple one is to remove the Gender potion. Drink up!”

Harry gulped down both the potions. Surprisingly they didn’t taste bad, infact they were flavourful. Without giving it more thought he laid back on his bed as the darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was ready but I just couldn’t get the beginning part right. I may have re-written it about 6-7 times.  
> I may have also gotten frustrated and screamed into my pillow, but if anyone asks I will outright deny such a thing.  
> Thank you sooo much for all the support guys:)  
> I Cannot say when I will update next, but know this that I will never, under any circumstances abandon this story.
> 
> P.S. chapter title- Against all odds, by Phil Collins  
> song lyrics- Long Live, by Taylor Swift


End file.
